What Journalists Do
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: Rory gets a small surprise after entering a bookstore during her break. My first GG fic ever, so I'm sorry for the dumbness of it...


Rory Gilmore sat on the bus with all of the other journalists. She stared out the window watching every house, car, and person they passed. She had already been with the group for two weeks, but she missed everyone from her home like crazy. Just a few weeks ago she had turned down a marriage proposal from along time boyfriend who she could've sworn she loved.

_If I loved Logan, I would have married him…right?_

She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. When she opened them again, bright lights of Philadelphia shone through the glass. Seconds later, each of the writers was given there own personal time to spend roaming the streets. Rory had two hours to do what she wanted. She heard the guy driving the bus say that they were going to have some new members to add to their growing group.

_Great. More people on a crowded bus. Not fun…at all._

Rory walked along the chain of stores along the road. She peered in window after window. Dialing her mother Loralei with her cell-phone, she spoke to an answering machine,

"Well Mom, I'm in Philly and I'm window shopping. I feel like Audrey Hepburn should be here...Love ya, call me back!"

Rory hung up her cell and dove into the first book store she spotted. Two stories high, it had tons of shelf space. Reading the store's name aloud, she said,

"J.M. inc. Classy…"

Making her way to the "Classics" section of the store, Rory picked up a copy of _The Old Man and the Sea _and walked over to a couch set up in the area. Just as she reached the seat, she crashed into someone standing in front her. Upon collision, her book fell from her hands. She bent down to pick it up, embarrassment all over her face. Not wanting to make eye contact with her victim, she looked away and shyly said,

"I am so sorry! I'm such a klutz!"

Finally allowing herself to look at who she bumped, she saw,

"Jess! Oh my God!"

Rory excitedly wrapped her arms lightly around Jess and all of her old feelings for her ex bubbled up to the surface as usual when she saw him.

"Wow, its been awhile! How have you been, Jess?"

The raven-haired man chuckled and said,

"Yeah…it has. I've been good. How've you been? And…Logan?"

Rory tensed up a little, again, as usual.

_Geeze, when the heck am I going to get over Jess?_

"I don't know…we broke up a few weeks ago…graduation day actually. Exciting and crappy day."

Jess looked a little awkward.

"Really? I was there you know."

Rory felt the air grow thin and the walls distant apart.

"What do you mean you were there? At the graduation?"

Jess rubbed the back of his neck

"Yeah…I watched you on stage, and I saw you and Logan talking behind some tree. I left right after you graduated. Not my cup of tea…being there with that guy…"

"Jess, you saw us break up. I…turned down his proposal. His marriage proposal."

Jess looked into her deep blue eyes and asked,

"Why?"

Rory blanked out.

_You…that's why…I want you._

"I don't know why…"

Jess looked crest-fallen for just a split second, but then he was back to his normal self. Changing the subject, Jess asked,

"So, what do you think of this place?"

Rory was puzzled at the subject, but she nonetheless answered,

"I think its great! Definitely one of the best I've ever been in. J.M. inc. Seems new too…JM… Oh my God Jess! Its yours, isn't!"

Jess laughed softly once more.

"Yep. I'm glad you like it…but, I actually just sold it. I've got a job with-"

He was cut off by Rory who had just looked at her watch.

"Crap! Jess, I have to go!"

She gave him another hug, lingering ever so much. She handed him a slip of paper with her cell number written on it.

"Call me anytime Jess."

Jess looked confused.

"Where the heck are you going?"

"Bus! It's what we journalists do! Details later though. Bye!"

She turned and left, sorrow over taking her false cheery smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back on the bus, Rory felt her phone vibrate against her leg as she received a text message. Glancing at the unfamiliar number, she realized it was probably Jess.

**hey what bus r u on?**

**the only one that can hold all of my luggage why?**

"Because I didn't get to say goodbye."

Rory laughed as Jess sat down beside her.

"You're gonna get me in so much trouble!"

Jess closed his eyes and lay back against the bus seat.

"Just like old times. Rory. Why didn't you marry him."

Jess made it sound more like a statement than a question and Rory felt her throat close up. She reached for her phone and typed in one word to send via text message.

**you**

Rory held her breathe as she waited the most agonizing two seconds of her life. In those two seconds, Rory felt like someone waiting to die as she hoped for a positive response from Jess. She got one. Jess firmly kissed her on the lips while the buss slowly pulled away. In between kisses, Rory managed to say,

"Jess, you're going to get in trouble!"

Jess pulled away form Rory and said,

"Nah, this is my bus. It's what we journalists do."

Rory widened her eyes and said,

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Jess ignored her question and seriously asked her,

"Rory, if I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

Rory shook her head, her mousy hair shaking in the process.

"No, because I would have to ask you. I am my mother's daughter."


End file.
